Little Red Hood
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: La primera vez que Shouyou vio a Tobio convertirse en hombre pensó que estaba sumido en un sueño, que alucinaba; el lobo, ese enorme lobo negro, era ahora un humano. Ahora, especialmente en este momento, le resultaba imposible sentir algo que no fuese excitación, un calor le recorría cada vez que lo veía tan grande, tan voraz y dominante. [ Wolf Tobio AU ]


"Little Red Hood"  
Basado en Haikyuu!  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Raiting: M.  
Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata.  
Disclaimers: Esta historia es un AU de fantasía, por tanto muchas cosas podrían no coincidir con la historia original. Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

* * *

― ¡Tobio!

El sonido de su voz pareció perderse rápidamente entre los árboles frondosos, la maleza y el césped largo hasta los tobillos. Todavía había niebla mezclándose con el suelo y el rocío le mojaba los zapatos; arribó temprano esa mañana.

Si conocías el bosque como a la palma de tu mano, el viaje a pie hasta el pueblo no tardaba más de día y medio. Cada viaje por provisiones, entonces, a Shouyou le tomaba tres días en ir y volver. Acampaba sólo una vez para dormir, en la espesura del bosque, porque la prefería a tener que dormir en la villa, y continuaba su marcha sin cansarse siquiera un poco- desde que tenía memoria, disfrutaba los viajes a pie.

Durante ese período a solas, Tobio abandonaba la cabaña y se sumergía todavía más en la inmensidad del bosque donde vivían. Tobio argumentaba que de esa forma podía hacer mejor su trabajo como protector del bosque, pero Shouyou siempre sospechó que lo hacía para seguirlo a él en su camino, al menos hasta donde se lo permitiera el bosque.

Aunque su llamado pareció llegar a oídos de nadie, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de la cabaña a sus espaldas. Al hombro llevaba un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias y en la espalda una mochila de cuero, cargada con todo lo que consiguió en el mercado principal del pueblo. Estaba más que satisfecho con lo que consiguió, poco a poco hizo amistades entre los comerciantes y gracias a eso conseguía mercadería de mejor calidad a menor precio.

Quitarse la caperuza roja únicamente reveló cabello igualmente encendido, anaranjado y de aspecto enmarañado dadas las ondas que lo curvaban por aquí y allá, creando la ilusión de un cabello en llamas. Su rostro todavía no perdía aquel rastro típico de la niñez, entre mejillas regordetas y una nariz fina que parecía terminar en un botoncito allí en la punta. La piel ligeramente pálida por las pocas veces que tenía contacto con el sol, se había enrojecido cerca de los carrillos y el puente de su nariz, y es que había caminado a pleno sol primaveral.

El aroma a comida pululaba en el aire cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, el calor abrasador de la estufa dándole la bienvenida a una criatura que parecía salida del más famoso cuento de hadas: un lobo.

Era inmenso, fácilmente doblando a Shouyou en tamaño si llegaba a alzarse con las dos patas traseras. Su cuerpo prominente, dominante, y de pelaje lacio, abundante, y tan negro que le recordaba a la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, y sus estrellas titilaban allí donde la luz se posaba sobre tan inmaculado lienzo de terciopelo. Tenía los ojos azules, pequeños como gemas preciosas, topacio si tuviera que decidir, parecían brillar ante el contraste de colores con su cuerpo tan oscuro. Era suave, hermoso, y _era suyo_.

― ¿No tardaste demasiado hoy? ―Shouyou descendió con un salto de su silla, tan rápido que por poco la tumbó, e igual de entusiasta venció los metros que le separaban de la criatura.

Apenas estuvo a su alcance, le rodeó por el cuello en un abrazo estrecho, como quien recibe a un familiar al que no ha visto hace tiempo. Se le hundió el rostro entre tanto pelo negro y por poco desapareció allí, dejando sólo hebras anaranjadas a la vista. Descansó las manos sobre el lomo para acariciarlo hasta donde las manos le alcanzaras, abajo y arriba, cepillando suavemente con los dedos. Arrodillado así, en el suelo, el hocico del lobo reposaba sobre la coronilla de Shouyou.

― Tobio. ―La voz sonó como un lloriqueo.

― Sí, también te extrañé. ―Lo escuchó decir, un susurro al oído que parecía ser acarreado por el viento y no por la garganta de la majestuosa criatura.

Magia, era eso lo que usaba.

Shouyou inmediatamente exhaló una sonrisa, conforme. ― ¿Quieres comer? El desayuno está listo.

Si bien el humano hizo un amago de apartarse del lobo, una de las patas posándose sobre su hombro fue suficiente para detener cualquier tipo de movimiento. Shouyou cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que venía, y fue cuestión de un segundo para que tuviera diez dedos acariciándole la espalda, largos y prominentes, reemplazando las patas y garras; el pelaje abundante siendo reemplazado por un pecho cálido, firme, y a medida que el lobo iba dejando su forma animal, y se levantaba en dos piernas, Shouyou fue perdiendo la capacidad de tocar el suelo- así, le sacaba al menos dos cabezas en altura. Ahora, el único rastro de su naturaleza siendo el par de orejas lobunas que se alzaban por los costados de su cabeza.

― _Hay algo_ que quiero comer, ―Murmuró el lobo, ahora sí haciendo uso de su propia voz. No sólo era alto, sino también fuerte, y sujetaba a Shouyou sentado entre sus brazos como si no pesara. ― ¿ _Me permites?_

Shouyou se perdió en el sonido de su voz, se estremeció, y asintió en lo que cerraba los párpados. ―Adelante.

Primero se unieron sus frentes, el ligero contraste de temperaturas entre sus cuerpos jugando con el contraste obvio de sus cabellos; lo segundo que juntaron fueron sus narices, caricias suaves que mezclaban los alientos calientes en uno solo, en uno ansioso y lleno de deseos escondidos; por último, y sin dudar, sus bocas se encontraron en un empujón firme, se acariciaron y recitaron en silencio poemas y promesas que se venían jurando desde el día en que se encontraron en medio de aquel bosque, desde que el lobo le dio caza y acabó _siendo la presa_ , desde que el sol llegó para darle un giro completo a su vida solitaria.

El pelirrojo entrelazó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, dígitos enredándose con cabello azabache y los delicados pulgares le otorgaban caricias detrás de sus orejas caninas, amansando el corazón, acallando al miedo y devolviéndole la tranquilidad como únicamente _él_ era capaz de hacer. Primero trazaba la línea del cartílago y unía el índice para ir apretando suavemente, amasando las puntas pequeñas, puntiagudas, y volvía a bajar hasta la base. En algún momento jaló suave y Tobio le suspiró en los labios.

Entre los brazos del lobo, Shouyou se hacía pequeñito, y le fascinaba poder rendirse a la ergonomía perfecta de sus cuerpos. Si se sacudía, Tobio le sujetaba por la espalda, con la palma plana acaparando casi por completo el omóplato, todavía usando su otro brazo como asiento para el humano. Shouyou podía sentir la forma en que se agarraba a su ropa, las uñas largas intentando sentirle la piel escondida.

Y no dejaban de besarse, actuaban sus bocas por sí solas, había dientes y lengua y caricias entre los dos. El lobo fundía los caninos contra la carne ensalivada y así Shouyou abría la boca, exhalando algún jadeo, para que los dos chocaran las lenguas, él bebía de la magia del lobo y el lobo buscaba cada rastro de lo que hubiese estado comiendo en su ausencia. Seguían así, danzaban hasta que el tiempo se detuviera, insignificante, para esas dos almas rendidas la una a la otra.

Había estrellas reflejadas en esos ojos azules, cuando volvieron a posarse sobre Shouyou.

― _De verdad_ me extrañaste. ―Hubo un tono juguetón en la voz del pelirrojo.

La forma en que Tobio le recibió había sido todo menos normal- _y lo había notado_ , ¡claro que sí lo notó! Tobio gruñó frustrado, hundió el rostro en su cuello y apenas respondió.

― Cállate.

El pelirrojo buscó apoyarse mejor, y abrió sus piernas para rodear a Tobio por la cintura con ellas. De esta forma parecía más alto, su mentón reposando en la cabeza del lobo mientras éste se entretenía besando su cuello. Era cómodo, caliente y le dejaba oportunidad a Tobio de moverse mejor, mucho más, la mano en su espalda moviéndose al frente, para recorrer posesivamente el frente del cuerpo pequeño, su palma acaparando un pectoral, recorriendo sus brazos delgados, el abdomen plano, se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de la entrepierna. La yema de sus dedos rozaron apenas y lo encontró duro, dispuesto y clamando atención. Shouyou suspiró entrecortado, ahogado contra su cabello azabache.

La primera vez que Shouyou lo vio convertirse en hombre, pensó que estaba sumido en un sueño, que alucinaba. Le hacía mucho más sentido pensar que aquel lobo negro se lo había comido, y que ahora vivía una ilusión para escapar de su devastadora realidad- siempre tuvo una imaginación hiperactiva, no sería extraño-, que considerar cierto lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos; un lobo, un enorme lobo negro, era ahora un humano.

Se sorprendió, sí, inmensamente, pero incluso entonces Shouyou jamás le tuvo miedo, tal vez porque las chispas de su magia le tamborileaban bajo la piel y electrificaban las venas, lo llenaba de una energía imposible de describir. En ese entonces, verlo como a un humano, como igual, no hizo más que confirmar que ese lobo no iba a hacerle ningún daño- sencillamente _lo sabía_.

Ahora, especialmente en este momento, le resultaba imposible sentir algo que no fuese _excitación_ , un calor le recorría cada vez que lo veía tan grande, tan voraz y dominante. Incluso así podía llegar a amedrentarlo más que si le enseñaba sus filosos caninos- y oh, cómo quería tener esos dientes contra la piel. Su cuerpo vibró contra su lobo, con ansias, y la boca semi abierta le permitió a sus jadeos escapar mientras Tobio presionaba su erección utilizando al fin su mano completa. Shouyou lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, una clara invitación al dejar espacio suficiente para que Tobio comiera de la manzana de adán en su garganta.

Y la degustó, su lengua la ensalivó con lamidas que le recordaban la forma en que se limpiaba el lomo, después lo mordía suavemente, intentando rasguñar la piel, los dientes filosos que eran sus caninos adhiriéndose a la piel ya mojada, con colmillos escociendo delicioso, había ligeras pizcas de sal en su paladar y a Tobio le recordaban al mar donde alguna vez se bañaron a media tarde, solos los dos, y se besaron por primera vez.

― Tobio, ―Clamó por él, la voz volviéndose un lloriqueo lleno de necesidades implícitas, y los dedos pequeños jalando del cabello en su nuca con fuerza, la suficiente para interrumpirle el desayuno. Había algo más. ― L-La estufa…

Tobio gruñó.

Era adorable la forma en que intentaba mantener sus prioridades a pesar de que el cuerpo quemaba y en sus pantalones le latía el miembro por recibir desahogo.

 _Oh, sería un lobo obediente_.

Hundió los dedos en los glúteos del contrario, tan expuestos para él como estaría la más fina pieza de joyería en los escaparates de las tiendas, con la única excepción de que Tobio tenía totalmente permitido tocar a su antojo la pieza, degustarla si quería, jugar con esta si se le antojaba, romperle incluso, y sería totalmente aceptado.

Con ese agarre lo llevó consigo, caminó a zancadas largas que flaqueaban porque Shouyou parecía querer tentar a su suerte esa plácida mañana, y lo mordía por encima de los hombros, le besaba en el cuello ahora que no podía corresponder y reposaba su boca en el nacimiento cartilaginoso de sus orejas lobunas, succionando la sensible zona- estaba claro que Shouyou quería testear sus límites, ver hasta dónde sería capaz de obedecer.

Era completamente innecesario porque los dos sabían que Shouyou tenía el control completo y _absoluto_ de aquella criatura que en algún momento de su vida se había aislado de todo y de todos, dispuesto a olvidar y ser olvidado, a cuidar desde las sombras y mezclarse con ellas hasta que desapareciera en la oscuridad.

¿En qué estaba pensando entonces? Cuando vio _al sol_ directamente, lo olvidó.

― Shouyou- ―Advirtió, depositando el cuerpo pequeño sobre la mesa de la cocina, recostándolo en la madera.

Distraídamente acarició una de las mejillas del muchacho, piel tersa y caliente, una película delgada de sudor cubriéndolo desde ya, quizás desde que llegara a la cabaña. Los orbes azules no perdían detalle del pequeño cuerpo bajo suyo, la forma en que cabía perfectamente entre las piernas de Shouyou. Shouyou rodó sus caderas, se frotaron sus sexos y Tobio se mordió el labio inferior.

― R-Rápido, ―Se quejó desde donde el lobo lo tumbó antes de quedarse estático en su lugar. Era todo rubor y labios abultados. ― Tobio.

― _Joder_ …

Con dicho improperio _lo decidió_ ; bien podía quemarse la comida, incendiarse la cocina, su cabaña completa, el bosque, el mundo entero, y a Tobio bien le importaría un pepino.

Asaltó la boca del pelirrojo con la misma premura con la que buscó despojarlo de sus ropas. Las manos largas aprovecharon de recorrer la extensión de sus piernas firmes en lo que le quitaba los pantalones gastados, y con las uñas marcó la tersa zona al interior de los muslos del humano; cinco caminos rojos por lado. Shouyou exhaló un gemido que se murió en la boca del lobo, y éste jugó con su lengua desde el exterior, mezclando sus salivas en el espacio de sus rostros. No se detuvo hasta que el sabor picándole el paladar no tuviera rastros de él y fuera Shouyou quien ocupara toda su boca.

Cuando Tobio tomó la erección entre los dedos, la palma amplia acaparando su longitud por completo, Shouyou gimió alto, un lloriqueo que no podía describirse sino como obsceno. Tobio bien pudo haber terminado allí, sin necesidad de que lo tocaran siquiera. Shouyou se volvía tan maleable, lo necesitaba con tal intensidad que a Tobio se le detenía la respiración, era todo lo que quería por el resto de sus días.

Tobio estuvo deseándolo día y noche, el estómago se le vaciaba cuando encontraba su aroma en alguna prenda, en algún mueble o incluso en las paredes, las piernas le temblaban, perdía el control y el miembro le pulsaba dentro de los pantalones hasta que dolía, necesitado por rodearse de las paredes de Shouyou, tenerlo entre los brazos y cogerlo hasta que se olvidara incluso de su nombre. Lo quería para él, con sus piernas abiertas y la boca rebosante en gemidos, lo quería para devorarlo y cuidarlo a partes iguales.

― Shouyou, ―Le murmuró al oído, su espalda arqueándose al estar de pie, inclinado por encima del humano. ― Te extrañé… ¿puedes _sentirlo_?

Todo el cuerpo pequeño se sacudió cuando Tobio se frotó contra él, la erección palpable contra sus nalgas desnudas y la boca se le abrió en un quejido por completo mudo. Lo miraba con ojos cristalizados, sus pestañas a medio caer, estaba expectante porque le diera una probada más- y lo hizo, _lo haría_ una y otra, y otra vez.

― Quiero sentir _más_ , ―Exigió su dueño, ambas manos colándose entre sus cuerpos para juntar sus empalmes y comenzó a bombearlos juntos antes de recibir alguna respuesta- ansioso como siempre, sin paciencia.

Y fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado, los mandó directamente a ver estrellas. Shouyou lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la madera, arqueándose la espalda como si lo estuvieran tensando para disparar una flecha; la boca abierta y ensalivada; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, hasta que se le arrugó el puente de la nariz; las manos buscando acaparar la extensión de Tobio, una sobre la otra, trabajando sobre los dos como si no existiera el mañana.

 _Delicioso_ , a Tobio se le aguó la boca.

El lobo bajó una mano hasta sus entrepiernas, enredó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo y lo ayudó a aumentar el ritmo, guiando las manos más pequeñas desde la base hasta la punta henchida, dejando que el líquido pre seminal de ambos lo volviera todo resbaladizo. Shouyou se le aferró con las piernas, empujándolo para que embistiera entre el manojo de manos, y ambos jadearon cuando el placer serpenteó por sus espaldas. Ya no se pudo detener; Tobio inició un vaivén con sus caderas, uno firme que lo guiaba a cogerse las manos del más pequeño, el glande recorriendo la longitud completa de Shouyou.

Tobio abrió la boca, su lengua reposando suavemente en el labio inferior, e hincó sus dientes en la piel pálida en la clavícula de Shouyou, sus mejillas ahuecándose cuando succionó la porción de carne hasta el interior. _Marcaba_ , dejaba rastro de su paso por allí, de lo que era suyo por derecho.

― ¡Tobi-!

Cualquier otro aviso estuvo de más, imposible de realizarse en cualquier caso- se corrió sobre su propio vientre, arrojando franjas blancas que le ensuciaban la camisa de algodón gris, perdiéndose en la deliciosa sensación de estar adormecido. Tobio lo masturbó todo el camino hacia el éxtasis, sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo, moviéndose con ahínco cuando vio a Shouyou retorcerse sobre sí mismo, intentando mantener la voz a raya, y luego fue suave en cuanto las únicas sensaciones que quedaron fueron las réplicas del orgasmo, el miembro rojo e hipersensible.

― Muy bien, Shouyou… ―Lo alentó en voz baja, apenas un murmullo de su voz barítona.

Alzó de la mesa el brazo con que se estuvo apoyando y quitó algunos mechones pelirrojos de la frente del humano, depositó en la piel sudada un beso.

Shouyou todavía estaba jadeando cuando respondió, ― Faltas tú.

El humano estiró su cabeza hacia él, labios mullidos por los besos, alzándose para buscar todavía uno más. Encontró a su lobo igual de dispuesto que siempre, también sus manos lo hallaron duro como una piedra, expectante, y Shouyou no dudó un segundo en continuar su trabajo hasta llevarlo al orgasmo.

Sabía bien, Tobio era consciente de ello, Shouyou podía hacerlo acabar sin siquiera una sudar una gota de esfuerzo, en algún momento aprendió a la perfección cada punto débil del lobo. Sus manos eran suaves, pero actuaban rápido, buscando acaparar cuanta longitud le fuese posible; en cambio, sus labios iban lento, lamían cada pequeña zona rugosa al interior de su boca, degustaba su paladar, danzaba un vals infinito con su lengua y lo volvía a dejar tranquilo; con voz suave se encontraba con unas orejas siempre en alto, siempre atentas a cualquier pequeño sonido del más pequeño, y allí le prometía el más grande _placer_ , el más delicioso orgasmo, susurraba lo bien que se veía así, totalmente rendido a sus caricias.

Shouyou apretó su diestra alrededor del glande y movió la muñeca, jugando con su palma alrededor de la zona sensible por la excitación. La otra mano había abandonado el desastre entre sus cuerpos para viajar por la espalda ancha, recorrió cada pequeña vértebra en su camino hasta el cuello, y desde allí lo sujetó para que no se alejara, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos durante todo el maravilloso camino hasta su éxtasis, con sus frentes unidas y los hálitos mezclándose.

― Nadie más va a hacerte sentir así, ―Le besó contra la boca abierta, sus ojos castaños brillando en expectativa, anhelando verlo desarmado. ― Tobio, _eres mío_.

La verdad en esas palabras hicieron lo necesario para el lobo- se derramó entre los dos, manchando nuevamente la camisa del pelirrojo así como su propio estómago. Sus caderas sufrieron un par de espasmos involuntarios en lo que aullaba el nombre del que era sin dudar su dueño contra su hombro sonrosado, ahogando allí el sonido, escondiendo allí la evidencia de su placer. Estaban los ojos azules cubiertos tras párpados pesados y pestañas largas, su boca intentando inhalar algo de aire sin tener éxito.

Pasaron segundos en silencio, con Shouyou repartiendo besos por su cabeza, antes de que este volviera a hablar, ― El desayuno ya debe estar arruinado.

Tobio bufó un intento de risa, parpadeando abierto solamente uno de sus ojos, para encontrarse así con una olla de cobre burbujeando un líquido difícilmente apetitoso, la tapa saltando cada vez que _eso_ se movía por el hervor.

― Creo… que tengo suficiente con lo que acabo de comer, ―Puntualizó tranquilo, perezoso.

Shouyou, en cambio, dio un brinco bajo su cuerpo. Tuvo que haber visto lo mismo que él, porque pronto estuvo lloriqueando, ― ¡Mi comida!

Tobio suspiró, reposando la barbilla contra el pequeño pecho del humano. Pocas ganas tenía de hacerse cargo del problema.

― ¡Tobio, esto es tu culpa! ―Shouyou volvió a removerse. ― ¡Acabo de comprar todo eso que estaba en esa olla!

El lobo comprendió entonces que no volverían a estar en paz hasta que la estufa estuviera apagada, así que a regañadientes se movió de su cómoda posición para hacerlo.

Al verlo más de cerca, supo que iban a pasar cuando menos el resto de la mañana limpiando ese desastre, y también que su humano no dejaría el tema en paz por varias semanas- aunque estuvo bastante de acuerdo con la parte en que los dos _se entretuvieron_ olvidando la comida.

― Ah, Tobio, ―Shouyou parecía haber recordado algo. ― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en celo?

― ¿Qué? Oye, lo de hoy- ―Tobio quiso actuar como si la pregunta lo ofendiera, en serio, porque él _era_ capaz de controlarse, pero- ― _Oh_ …

― Ahá, ―El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, sentado, con la camisa cubriéndole hasta la mitad de los muslos- _joder_. Tobio sintió el tirón en su entrepierna. ― Voy a _necesitar_ en serio ese desayuno.

Kageyama sonrió de medio lado, pensando en _algunas_ cosas que podría darle de comer en ese preciso instante-

― ¡Olvídalo, Tobio! ―Sentenció inmediatamente, o bueno intentó, porque pronto tuvo al lobo avanzando hacia él y tuvo que bajarse de la mesa para intentar huir. ― ¡Atrás! ¡Lobo malo!

Bueno, cuando menos _uno_ de los dos iba a conseguir comer esa mañana.

Fin.

* * *

¡Happy KageHina Week, Happy KageHina Life!  
Okay, so, para los que estén al tanto, esta historia forma parte de la semana del KageHina.  
Como me fue imposible actualizar durante dos días, iré un poco retrasada, pero se subirán los otros dos trabajos pendientes sin falta, yay!  
No soy muy buena con el smut, así que les pido que me perdonen si quedó raro¿?

¡En fin! Nos veremos pronto con otro proyecto KageHina.


End file.
